The Horrible Short Second Life of BunBun
by Prettydog200
Summary: "Hey, I'm meltin' you dirty traitor! Marshmallows and cocoa DON'T MIX! What a world!" - Underfist.  Since Halloween Night, no one has heard from the little marshmallow menace ever again...until now.  CONTAINS: OC's and Headless Pranksters


Disclaimer: Bun-Bun and other characters as well as lines from _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy/ Underfist_ belong to Cartoon Network. My OC's, of course, belong to me.

Thank you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Final Moments<p>

The most unexplainable thing on Earth that has ever happened started on a clear peaceful Halloween night on the surface world. Well, it wasn't _entirely _peaceful; There were kids running around while hunting with their sweet tooth's craving for the one thing in the world that would satisfy their hunger-candy. Unknown to the Trick-or-Treaters though, in the next hour, the whole concept of Trick-or-Treating would be completely reversed.

Deep within the bowels of the Underworld, hundreds of candy troopers, tanks, ice cream catapults, flying peppermints, and a marshmallow bunny stood by a secluded field barely filled with any trees (or in this case, lollipops) or hills. Some soldiers swiped a good glance at the purple sky while others stared at the ground. No matter what they were looking at, it was quite obvious what they all were actually doing. They were waiting.

"All right!" the marshmallow rabbit barked, grabbing the attention of his massive army. As soon as everyone turned their attention towards him, he then proceeded on with his announcement by reaching into his pocket and pulling out a mysterious green gem. "Just a couple more minutes now and the whole world will be ours to conquer!" He placed the gem in the palm of a statue resembling an outstretched hand and stared at it, eager for the gem to do its magic. "Now, we just have to wait…"

"Um, sir?" one of his henchmen asked, interrupting the bunny's train of thought.

"What Perkins?"

"Exactly how is that gem supposed to work?"

"You'll see soon." the rabbit explained. "You'll see…" He gazed at the statue, expecting the gem in its palm to do something, but after putting as much effort as he could into patiently waiting for his accomplice to lure his power source over on the surface world to his trap. Honestly, he was getting pretty bored. He took out his pocket watch only to get a good glance of the time and let out a deep sigh. Taking a good look behind him, he could get a good observation that his army wasn't getting any more patient than himself so he attempted to pass the time while waiting for his part of the scheme to take action.

"So…if anyone has any stupid questions they wanted to ask me, now is the time…" the marshmallow rabbit said as he gazed upon his minions. Moments passed without a sound. "Anyone?" he asked.

One of the soldiers managed to get the guts to raise their hand but the rabbit began to change his mind in regards to the question.

"Put your hand back down." he ordered the soldier, not even making eye contact with him.

Frustrated and impatient, the rabbit hopped into the palm of the statue and sat himself next to his gem.

"Sir, are you sure this plan will work?" Perkins asked.

"Nonsense, it _will _work. I've spent years planning this out and perfectin' it. I assure you that this plan will be a lot better compared to that Jack O' Moron's any day."

There was a pause. "Jack O' what?"

"You don't know who Jack O' Lantern is?"

Perkins shook his head.

"Well, he's supposed to be the other Halloween villain who was supposed to make a cameo in this special, but I made sure they cut him out." he explained as an evil smile spread across his face like wildfire but soon vanished as he slammed his hand on the hard rock below him.

"GOD, MINDY TAKES FOREVER!" he snapped. Perkins just slowly backed away towards to rest of the army as a response to the sudden outburst.

"Maybe I should've gotten some other loser to carry out this work…" the rabbit mumbled to himself. "I could've gotten that girl he liked to lure him over, but I don't think I could ever get her to help me. This is more of an idiot's job…then again..."

He was interrupted by a sudden glow coming from right next to him, knowing what it meant he immediately jumped off the statue.

"Get back!" he yelled as he ran back to his army as they each stumbled on one another, stepping on each other's feet while others fell on top of the other completely like falling dominoes. The gem's brightness began to gradually increase causing the marshmallow rabbit and the scared candy troopers to squint their eyes at the intensifying green tinted light.

Then, it stopped suddenly and spurted out a more narrowed light which projected a green portal from it. "Perfect." The rabbit smirked as he walked over to the portal. Addressing his army one last time before the night began, he shouted "Candy troopers, behind me!"

All of the troopers straightened their posture and armed themselves with their soda rifles in chorus shouting "HUT" in unison. The rabbit turned around and didn't hassle one bit on hopping into the portal while the others soon followed.

"Hut, hut, hut, hut...Candy's gonna kick your butt! Hut, hut, hut, hut... Candy's gonna ruin your day!" chanted the army as they marched on.

* * *

><p>"Hold it!" says a man as a record scratches simultaneously.<p>

A girl with ginger hair stops her storytelling as all the little kids in front of her look back at the man as their innocent eyebrows perk up in curiosity. Realizing that everyone had their attention towards him, the man speaks up.

"Okay, why the heck do we have to tell the story all the way from there? Why can't we just start up from where that story ends?" he suggests. The room was silent.

"…I don't think he likes the bunny very much…" one of the children in the group observes. The girl crosses her arms.

"Is this because Bun-Bun stole 'your' holiday?" she asks.

"NO…not just that, it's also because…um…didn't the kids watch the Halloween special already?"

The kids nod.

"Then, why repeat what they already know?"

"I think I agree with him," states a voice echoing from across the room where a girl with dirty blonde hair was sitting. "Also, these kids all need to be home by seven o'clock so we shouldn't waste all of this time telling them stuff they already know."

The orange haired girl sighs. "Okay, fine…" she grumbles. "We'll just skip to the part where Underfist kills Bun-Bun instead."

"I'm good with that." the man says as his posture on the couch straightens.

"Me too." replies the dirty blonde haired girl. "What about the kids though?"

"Do you guys agree?" the orange haired girl asks.

The little kids nod in a synchronized fashion.

"Okay then."

* * *

><p><em>As you kids remember, Irwin, Hoss Delgado, Jeff the Spider, Fred Fred Burger, and General Skarr all formed a group called Underfist that same night in which Skarr betrayed the group but revealed he was a double agent for the team instead.<em>

"Sk-Skarr, what are ya doing? We-We had a deal!" Bun-Bun shouted.

It was the only thing Bun-Bun could think of at the time while his body was burning in a chocolaty death.

General Skarr: once a worker for Hector Con Carne, now a double agent of a superhero group with two "kids", a paranoid and stereotypical monster hunter and a "Nerd-O". He thought that Skarr still was just as evil as he was back before he retired but, guess it's safe to say he no longer is. He's a traitor now.

"Tell me I don't know anything about treachery." Skarr said nonchalantly.

Bun-Bun tried to kick his legs as an attempt to save himself, but it was too late as the feeling in his legs began to gradually fade away to the point where he couldn't feel the antagonizing pain the hot cocoa brought to him and it didn't stop there. The numbness began to go up from his hips to his ears as the pain slowly decreased. He glanced down at himself but then turned his attention towards it as dissolved marshmallow began to enclose all around his body.

"Hey, I'm melting you dirty traitor!" he shouted as his entire body began to collapse and dissolve. "Marshmallows and cocoa DON'T MIX! What a world!" By the time Bun-Bun uttered those words through, he was already nothing but a small marshmallow puddle in a giant boiling mug.

After everything he's done to Underfist (and the rest of the world), he still didn't think he deserved to die. Not like this.

While Skarr smiled triumphantly among the others below him, a yellow vapor cloud began to take form above him and everyone else, which startled them all as it shouted out: "What'd I ever do to any of you guys!" before disappearing into the night sky.

_Since then, no one has seen or even heard of Bun-Bun again…_

_…until __**now.**_


End file.
